That Thing Called My Wife
by EdwardHasMyHeart
Summary: She was so sick of his games and jokes. It was time to put a stop to all of it. But to him she's just a little girl that he has complete control over. Read and Review. Sorry I know. I sucka summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Madelyn sat staring at a blank white wall. She didn't know what to say. Only that she was pissed off. There were noises on the roof that caused her to glance up at the ceiling. Her blonde hair draped over her shoulders.

The front door flew open from behind her. She could hear footsteps getting closer to her. Finally she felt a warm breath tickle the back of her neck. " What are you doing up so late?"

She shifted positions in her hard wood chair. " Funny. I thought I'd ask you the same question."

" Oh… Maddy… Maddy… Maddy." He started. " Why do you wait up so late for me? I mean… all it seems to do is make you moody."

" You make me moody." She replied. The wall was beginning to look dull, but she refused to look at him.

He put his hands on her shoulders and gripped them tightly. " Is that right…"

She could hear his stupid henchmen in the background chuckling. She looked over at them. There was three idiots watching him prey upon her.

Finally he turned around and screamed. " Get out!" His scream caused her to nearly jump out of her chair.

The three guys rushed out of the room as fast as they could. The door shut behind them.

He began to pace the room behind her and she could feel the anger building up inside him. His hands were now on both of her knees and he bent down at eye level with her. " You wanna know something?"

Madelyn looked at him with a cold expression. " What?" She spat.

" I'm really starting to hate… that attitude of yours." He replied. " It just seems… to… serious."

She leaned forward, getting closer to him. " So carve my face into a smile like yours."

He laughed and wagged hi finger at her. " You are just too funny. And you do love to try my patients, don't you?"

" What patients?" She asked.

He grinned at her. " You really do have death wish tonight."

She rolled her eyes. " Yes please. Just grant me my wish and kill me now."

He stepped in front of her and ripped a necklace off her neck. " And why do you wear these stupid things?"

" It's called jewelry." She snapped.

" Whatever." He whispered. He walked over to the sofa and plopped down on it. He rubbed his eyes. " Why don't you go to bed?"

" Why should I?" She asked.

He sat up and looked at her. " Because I said so. Now get upstairs and go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow you'll actually be in a better mood."

She stood up and headed to the stair case. " Oh bite me."

He shut his mouth quickly, making a biting noise.

**Okay so I'm a little nervous on how this story is going to go with everyone. I hope that everyone enjoys it. )**


	2. One fight turns into several

Maddy awoke the next morning to see that the left side of the bed wasn't even made. _' Figures.'_ She thought. It always was a pain to get him to clean anything. She forced herself out of bed and quickly changed.

The downstairs smelled like bacon and eggs. At least he was cooking, not like should would eat it anyway. He probably poisoned it.

" Good morning dear." He said as she stepped off the last stair. " Are you in a better mood?"

" Of course." She said with a smile.

" Good." He snapped. He walked over to the table and pulled out a chair, motioning for her to sit. More like ordering her.

" Here eat." He instructed.

Maddy stared at the plate of food. " I'm not hungry." She replied.

" I don't care. Eat it." He said back.

" I'm not hungry." She said sternly.

He bent down in front of her and gripped both of her wrists. " Did you not hear me?" He asked.

" Did you not hear me?" She shot back.

Joker leaned his head back and laughed. He let go of her and threw the plate of food on the floor. " Then starve." He left the room.

" Thank you. I will." She called after him.

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXx

The rest of the day was hell as usual. He came home late once again and she waited up for him. She couldn't help it. She just worried about him too much.

The front door flew open. Only tonight when he came in he was laughing. He stopped laughing immediately when he saw her in the same wooden chair that he always saw her in whenever he came home.

" Good night?" She asked.

" Wonderful." He answered.

Maddy nodded. " Are you happy?" She asked.

" Ecstatic." He replied.

She watched him pull up a chair and sit down in front of her. His make up looked like it was put on days ago, it had faded so much. " How was your night?" He asked.

She shrugged. " Fine."

" Well you wanna know how my night went?" He asked. He didn't wait for an answer. " I got caught and taken into custody by the Commissioner. And I killed little miss Rachel Dawes. I escaped and blew up jail. I got that little squealer and I burnt some money." He said. He started laughing.

" You killed Rachel?" She asked.

" Yes. I. Did." He replied. " It was either her or Harvey. Which would you choose?"

" You bastard." She whispered in a harsh tone.

He grabbed her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. " You remember what I told you about calling me names?" He asked.

She struggled to break free from his grip. " Let go." She choked.

He tightened his grip on her. " Tell me what I said I would do to you if you called me another name."

Maddy looked into his eyes and then kneed him hard in the stomach. She watched him fall onto the ground in pain. She stood up and looked down at him.

He began to laugh. " Face it babe. This is a love hate relationship."

"Yeah. Well let me know where the love is." She whispered. She went to the staircase and headed upstairs.

**This story is actually going better than I thought it would. I wanted to thank all who reviewed. I will update soon.**


	3. YouAreOut

There was a loud knock on the door the next afternoon. Maddy opened the door to reveal a woman in her twenties maybe early thirties. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Maddy smiled. " Leah!"

Leah stepped inside. " Hi." She hugged Maddy tightly. " How are you?"

" Good." Maddy shut the door and locked it. The bottom lock and the dead bolt. " How about you?"

" I'm good." She took a seat on the sofa.

" Um. I wouldn't sit there." Maddy whispered.

" Oh." Leah stood up and walked over to a hard wood chair. " I've been watching the news lately."

Maddy focused on the floor. " Yeah. He's been cranky these past few days." She replied.

" Honestly Maddy. I have no idea how you can live here with him. Does he say anything to you? Is he mean?" Leah asked.

Maddy shrugged. " When he starts with his usual shit, I give it right back to him."

" But how long do you expect that to go on for. One of these days he's going to kill you." Leah said.

" No." Maddy shook her head. " That would never happen. Just because we fight all the time, doesn't me we don't love each other."

Leah looked at her with her blue eyes. " Maddy. He killed Rachel. She has been our friend since we were kids! How do you know that he won't turn on you?"

" Because I trust him!" Maddy snapped.

Leah looked at her baby sister with a frustrated expression. " Okay. All he's been doing is causing chaos for everyone."

" I really don't want to hear it anymore." Maddy replied.

" You know, Maddy. You always had to play the tough girl. What happens when someone tougher comes along and puts you in your place?" Leah asked.

" At least I fight for what I want." Maddy said.

Leah stood up. " And what exactly do you want? I don't think that you want to be here, but you are."

The front door knob began to wiggle back and forth. A sharp sense of fear filled into Maddy's head. " Just sit down Leah. And don't say a word to him."

Leah did as she was told. Her face was full of fright.

Maddy unlocked the door and watched it burst open. " Why do you always have to lock the door?!" His familiar yell filled the room.

" Please. Watch your tone." Maddy whispered. She slammed the door on one of his little henchmen.

" Hey!" He yelled. " Boss. Your wife is being mean to us."

Maddy glared at the man. " Shut it!" She snapped.

The man shoved her into a wall and looked her straight in the eye. " Say that again and I'll really show you who's boss."

Maddy watched the man get pulled away from her. He was slammed against a wall and held up by the neck. " Jason. You've been a very big help to me. But. Touch my wife or threaten her again. I'll make sure that you get a very slow and painful death." He licked his lips. " Is that clear?"

Jason nodded with fear. " Yes." He was dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

" Ah. We have company! Maddy, why didn't you tell me?!" He asked cheerfully.

" No." She whispered. She gripped his shoulders. " Stop. Leave her alone."

He grabbed her shoulders too, only tighter. " I didn't even bother her. Yet."

" You're not going to mess with her at all." Maddy replied.

" Stop me." He whispered harshly. He let go of her and headed towards Leah.

" I will fight you, if I have to." Maddy said.

He pulled out a knife and pointed it at Leah. " Come on then. Fight me. Come on. I want you to come at me. Seriously."

Maddy stared at him. Rage was building up inside of her. She lifted her leg and kicked the knife out of his hand.

Leah stood up and ran for the door, but he grabbed her shirt.

Maddy kicked at him and struggled to help Leah break free. " Stop!" She screamed.

He only laughed. He hit Maddy and watched her fall to the floor. She looked up at him and slid her legs across the floor, causing him to trip.

Leah broke free and ran out the door. Maddy followed close behind her.

" You're out Maddy! Just wait until you come back!" He screamed after her.

**Tahnk everyone so much for all of the reviews. I'll try and get a picture of Maddy on here soon!)**


	4. Bring in the family

Maddy and Leah sat in Leah's Honda pilot. They watched Maddy's former home closely. " Are you sure you want to do this?" Leah asked.

Maddy nodded. " Yes. Mom's pearls are in there from when she died. I can't just leave them behind."

" Are you willing to risk your life to get them?" Leah asked.

" Are you willing not to?" Maddy asked.

Leah sighed. It was always very difficult to change Maddy's mind. There was just no use fighting with her. After all she would probably win. " He might be in there."

Maddy shook her head no. " It's noon. He's already gone." She replied.

Leah looked at her with an unsure expression. " Be careful." She finally whispered.

" I will. Just stay out here and keep watch. If he comes at me I'll just kick his ass as usual." Maddy got out of the car and headed off towards the apartment building.

The door opened easily and she slowly shut it. She tiptoed down the hall as quietly as she could. Finally she reached their bedroom and began to dig through her jewelry box. She couldn't find the pearls anywhere. She banged her hands on the dresser. " Bastard!"

There was a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Maddy turned her head back slowly. She quickly ran out of her bedroom. She headed down the hall, back to the door. She was a few feet away from the door when he stepped out in front of her.

Maddy jumped back. " Get out of my way." She tried to push past him, but he grabbed her shoulders and forced her back.

" I knew you'd come back." He whispered.

" I didn't come back for you. I came back for my stuff. Speaking of which. Where the hell are my mom's pearls?"

" You know that I would never touch your mom's pearls." He replied.

" What about your little minions?" She asked.

He sighed heavily. " They wouldn't dare go in there."

Maddy shoved him out of her way.

He grabbed her arm once again. " Are you leaving?" He asked.

" Yes I'm leaving!" She yelled.

" You can't just walk out on everything we have!"

" I'm not. I'm not walking out on Jack. Or anything we had. I'm walking out on the Joker." She replied.

He slammed her back against the wall. " It's not over. You aren't going anywhere."

" Watch me." She kicked at him, but all he did was grab her leg and pin her against the wall even more.

" Are you going to kill me?" She asked.

" Yes!" He answered quickly. He started laughing and she glared at him. " Oh come on. Have a sense of humor!"

" I married you, didn't I?" She replied to his comment.

His smile faded. " Yep. There it is."

Maddy shoved him away again. This time he stumbled backwards.

Maddy headed for the door. She pulled it open and stopped when he said something to her.

" Your dad is still in Gotham General hospital right?" He asked.

" Why?" She asked.

" Because if you want him to live through a massive explosion there… you'll stay."

Maddy stared at him. " What?" She asked.

" This city has to get the message somehow! And what better way to do it then blowing up a hospital. Specifically the one your daddy is in."

**Okay so now Maddy is really ticked off that Joker is willing to bring her family into all of this chaos. So expect some swearing and fighting in the next chapter for sure!)**


	5. Mad Maddy

Maddy folded her arms across her chest and stepped outside. Leah was still in her same position in the car. She leaned against the driver's door and waited for Leah to roll the window down.

" Come on. Did you get the pearls?" Leah asked. Her dirty blonde hair was now pulled up into a low pony tail.

" I can't." Maddy whispered. She didn't feel like explaining the whole thing about dad being in the hospital and her crazy husband wanting to blow the hospital to pieces.

" What are you talking about?" Leah asked. She was so confused right now. She hardly ever saw Maddy act this way. Something was seriously wrong.

" Just go to Gotham General Hospital. Get dad out. Tell the nurses that you want to take him for a walk. Just make sure you get him out." Maddy replied.

Leah nodded. " Maddy, what's happening? Is he in there?"

" Just go Leah!" Maddy snapped. " I don't know how much time we have. So do what I said and get dad out."

Leah started the car up. She looked at Maddy one last time before rolling the window up. She held up her cell phone and mouthed ' I'll call you'.

Maddy nodded in agreement. She sighed an turned back to the torture chamber she called home. It felt like an eternity before she finally forced herself back inside the apartment.

It was so quiet inside there. It was almost suspicious. She went into the kitchen and took out a water bottle from inside the fridge.

" What did you tell her?" Maddy turned to see Joker leaning against the door frame to the kitchen.

Maddy shrugged. " What are you talking about?" She asked.

" What did you tell your sister?" He asked.

" I told her that I was staying. And she said okay and left." Maddy answered.

He eyed her suspiciously. " Where is she going?" He asked.

Maddy looked at him with an angry expression. " How should I know. Do I look like her babysitter?"

" Don't even start with that attitude shit. All that does is get on my nerves." He snapped.

" I didn't give you an attitude. I asked you a question." She replied.

He walked over an opened up the fridge. He pulled out a controller. " See this?" He asked. " This is the key to sending a message."

Maddy flipped out. " You keep a bomb controller in our refrigerator?! What the hell is the matter with you?! Are you stupid or something?! Why would you hide it there?"

" Did you think of looking for a bomb controller in the fridge?" He asked.

Maddy thought for a second. " No?"

" Exactly." He clapped his hands together. He stepped closer to her and looked down into her blue eyes. Her blonde hair was dangling over her shoulders. He could see the strand of red hair sticking out from all her blonde hair.

She looked away from him. " What do you want?" She asked.

He narrowed his eyes on her. " Your help."

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXx

Leah ran into Gotham General Hospital. The elevator doors slid open when she pushed in the up button. The doors opened when she reached the fourth floor. She ran down the hall to room 453.

" Leah?" An elderly man asked from his bed.

" Dad, get up. We have to get out of here." Leah tried to help him sit up.

" Leah, what's going on? You Can't just take me out of the hospital." He replied.

" Something bad is going to happen. Maddy warned me." Leah said.

" Jack is at it again?" He asked.

Leah nodded.

A news report interrupted their conversation. It was some sort of talk show and a man with an all too familiar voice was talking. He was making a threat on a hospital, but not identifying which one.

A nurse ran into the room. " I'm sorry we have to evacuate the building."

" What?" Leah asked. " What are you going to do with all of these patients?"

" School buses." The nurse answered.

XxxXxXXxXxxXxXXxXxxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxX

Maddy sat in the passengers side of a black SUV. A door to an old warehouse opened and she quickly turned the radio down. Jason was sitting in the back seat with two other men getting their guns loaded up and everything.

She lost it when she saw her husband. He was dressed in white nurse's outfit. His grey socks were all the way up to his knees. He looked like a dork.

The driver's door was thrown open. " Stupid mobsters." He whispered.

" Nice outfit." Maddy said laughing.

He glared at her and her smile faded immediately. " Sorry." She whispered.

They arrived in a long trail in front of school buses. " What the hell is this?" She asked.

" Will you just shut the hell up!" Joker yelled.

" Don't even start acting like an ass!" She screamed back.

" Then don't ask so many questions! You're pissing me off." He replied.

Maddy glared at him. " My dad better be out of that hospital before you do anything." She said angrily.

" Don't be so serious." He said.

" Don't even start with that serious shit with me. I've heard the story enough." Maddy snapped.

He got of the car. " Go get in bus 362." He instructed.

The three henchmen got out and did what they were told. Maddy rolled her eyes and got out too.

XxXxXxXxxXxXXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx

Maddy stood at the front of the school bus. Doctors and nurses had just finished loading onto the bus with their patients. She watched Joker finally come out of the building and he was messing with the controller. Quickly, went around to the back of the bus and got in.

A loud explosion occurred from behind her and Joker was now on the bus too. " Let's get this bus moving!" He yelled up to Jason.

The bus started up and they began moving.

Maddy heard someone whisper her name and noticed Leah and her father sitting a few seats in front of her. " Stop the bus!"

Joker looked back at her. " I don't think so. These lucky patients and doctors are going to be part of my little plan."


	6. Tommy

Maddy looked at him with angry blue eyes. " I thought you didn't make plans?" Her body swayed back and forth as the bus continued to move beneath her.

His green eyes met her blue ones. " You are most certainly right. Plans are for people unlike us." He answered.

" Unlike us? Who do you think you are? Is this what you plan to do for the rest of your life?" Maddy asked so many questions at once.

Joker threw his arm out. " Don't talk like one of them! You're not!" He yelled.

Maddy sighed. " Not what? Are you saying that I'm not normal?!"

He laughed at her. " Oh babe. You are fare from it!"

Leah silently called her baby sister's name. " Maddy. Please. There are patients on this bus…"

Joker leaned down beside them. " And what are we talking about?" He asked with a wide grin.

Leah looked up and tried to push him away, but he grabbed her and pinned her up against a window. " You really shouldn't try and hit at me. I know your sister does… but I can handle her. You on the other hand…"

Maddy pulled him off of Leah. " Keep my family out of this!" She snapped.

" What about Harvey? Can I bring him into this? Oops… to late!" He said before snickering.

Maddy glared at him. " What the hell did you do to Harvey?"

" I just brought him into the game." He replied.

Maddy pushed past him and headed towards the front of the bus. " Open the door!" The driver looked back at the Joker through the mirror. " Open the damn door!" She screamed.

The doors opened with a creaking noise. She took one last look at Joker. " When I came back. Leah and my dad better be exactly the way I left them." He nodded and she stepped down the stairs. She took a jump and landed on the sidewalk.

People around her watched and stared.

Maddy ran down the sidewalk as fast as she could. The warmth from the sun seeped down onto her. She took a sharp turn and ran into someone. " I am so sorry… Tommy?"

The young male looked down at her. " Maddy?" He smiled brightly.

Maddy smiled and threw herself into his arms. She felt tears begin to fall down her cheeks. " He blew up the hospital. And my dad he's…"

" It's okay." Tommy hugged her tightly.

Maddy couldn't pull away from him and didn't want to. Tommy was the closest friend she had, next to Harvey. " And Harvey. Something happened."

Tommy pulled away. " What happened to Harvey?"

Maddy wiped away her tears. " I don't know. Jack told me that he was bringing Harvey into the game."

" We have to go find him." Tommy replied.

" Where can we look?" Maddy asked.

Tommy shrugged. " We'll find him." He took Maddy's hand and they ran down the side walk together.

A man in a plastic clown mask stepped out of the shadows from an alley way. He put a walkie talkie up to his mouth. " Hey boss… she's with that guy again."

**Sorry it took a awhile to update! And you will find out in the next chapter who Tommy is and how Maddy, Tommy, and Harvey are connected.**


	7. Down Town

Maddy let go of Tommy's hand and stopped. " We're never going to find Harvey." She said.

" Then we have to get help." He whispered.

" From who?" She asked.

" Well face it Maddy. We can't just ask people on the street. They see you and don't want anything to do with you." He said.

" What do you mean? These people are afraid of me because of what I can do." She replied.

" No Maddy. They're afraid of you because of who you are! You are the psychotic killer's wife. If that doesn't say much… then I don't know what does."

Maddy glared at him. " Okay then. Who exactly do you think will help us then?" She asked.

Tommy pulled her down an alleyway and inside his apartment. " Okay. I think we should get help from Batman." He whispered.

Maddy laughed. " Yeah sure."

" Seriously Maddy. He's the only person that can help us."

" No." Maddy shook her head. " No. No way."

Tommy looked at her blankly. " Why not?"

" Because Tommy! I am married to the Joker! You think I can just walk in and say hey I'm the Joker's wife. Oh by the way I want to help you catch my husband!" She yelled.

Tommy sighed. " This is our only option."

" No. I can't. He would kill me if he found out." Maddy whispered.

" I thought you weren't afraid of him." Tommy replied.

Maddy glared. " I can't do this Tommy. He has… his little henchmen watching me."

" Watching you?" Tommy asked.

Maddy nodded. " One of them probably already told them that I'm with you."

" What is this Maddy? How come when I talk to you… I get pushed away?" Tommy asked.

Maddy was quiet for a second. " Just answer me one question."

Tommy nodded. " Okay."

" When we were kids. How did you always picture your future?" She asked.

Tommy shrugged. " I guess I always thought that it would be me and you. I figured we'd get married and be together."

Maddy felt tears welling up in her eyes. " What changed?"

" You met Jack." He replied.

Maddy stood up. " I've got to go."

" Wait. Maddy. Please let us get his help."

" No. I can't. I'm sorry Tommy." Maddy pulled open the door and left.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Maddy pulled open the door to a yellow cab. She sat down and looked out the window.

" Hey. You know who you look like? That Joker's wife." The driver said.

Maddy sighed. " Yeah. Well they say that everyone has a twin out there somewhere. Lucky me. She must be mine."

The driver smiled.

They drove about two miles before there was a loud bang on the roof of the car. The driver stopped the car and looked out the window.

Maddy looked behind the car to see nothing. She turned back around to see the driver talking.

" Batman?" He asked.

" I need to talk with your passenger." His raspy voice replied.

Maddy pulled the door open and got out to see Batman now in front of her. " Get out of my way." She tried to push past him.

" I need your help."

" With what? Finding my husband? Because I don't know where he is."

" I think you do." Batman replied.

" Did Tommy send you? Like I told him. I'm not interested in helping you." She snapped.

He gripped her arm. " I'm going to have to take you down to the station."

" For what?!" She asked.

A police car pulled up beside them with it's lights on. Commissioner Gordon stepped out of the car.

" Come on Madelyn." Gordon said.

" Gordon? You can't be serious." She replied.

" Well I am. You're coming down for questioning."

" I don't know anything!" Maddy protested.

" We know that you do." Gordon replied.

Maddy sighed. " Fine. But once he finds out where I am. You mind as well blow up the station yourself."

Gordon shook his head. " That's what we're aiming for. If you're missing. He'll come looking."


	8. so this is jail

Maddy waited in the dark cell room. Gordon and Batman were somewhere deciding what they wanted to do. She watched the door finally open. Gordon stepped inside. He took a seat across room from her and placed his on the metal desk. " Thanks goodness this place made it through your husband's battle ground." Gordon said quietly.

Maddy nodded sarcastically. " Oh yeah. Thank goodness."

Gordon tilted his head slightly to the side. He sighed heavily. " Well Maddy. All we want to do is ask you some questions."

Maddy blinked a few times and then leaned forward. " We?"

A light flicked on, it practically blinded her. Batman took a seat between the two of them. " Look. Can we please hurry this up? I have a life to get back to." She said.

" A life of what? Living in one man's shadow?" Batman asked. His voice was raspy.

Maddy folded her hands across her chest. " Then start asking the questions. We don't have a lot of time. Trust me. One of his stupid men have probably already told him that you took me."

" Good." Gordon said. " Hopefully. He'll come looking."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joker took a step out of the school bus. He ran his hand threw his hair and then motioned one of his men to come over. " Yeah boss?"

Joker licked his lips. " Did ya get anything… on where Maddy is?"

The man shook his head no. " Sorry boss." He pointed to Max. " Oh wait. Here comes Max. He probably heard something."

Max ran over. " Boss! The news! Maddy! Commissioner! Batman! Jail!"

Joker hit him. " Spit it out!"

" Commissioner Gordon and Batman picked up Maddy and took her to jail. It's all over the news."

He sighed. " Did she go willingly?"

Max shook his head. " No, boss. She tried to push them away. But, she was with that guy again."

Joker punched the side of the school bus. " Shit!"

" What should we do?" Max asked.

" What do you do when someone goes missing? You go looking." He started walking away. " Oh, Madelyn Elizabeth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gordon sighed. " Look Madelyn. I've known you and your brother since you were kids. You need to answer my questions, so we can get Harvey out of trouble."

Maddy eyed him. " What trouble?! What did you do to my brother?"

" We didn't do anything to Harvey. Your husband did." Gordon answered. " Maddy, Harvey went missing. About an hour ago."

Maddy stood up. " What are you saying?"

" Several people have gone missing. A missing school bus full of people is now gone." Gordon replied.

" So?" Maddy's memory flashed back.

" So… your father was on the missing bus." Batman continued.

" Maddy. I can send you to jail for all of this! You're not listening! You were seen leaving the explosion with Joker. Which means you didn't go by force! If you aren't willing to cooperate, then I am going to have to lock you up!" Gordon yelled. " But I really don't want to do that."

Maddy felt tears sting her eyes. She put her hand on her head and sighed. " I didn't want this. I didn't sign up for any of this!"

Batman looked up at Gordon. " But you did, Maddy. You signed up for all of this. The day you said, I do." He whispered.

**Sorry for the long wait. Please review!**


End file.
